Thank You,Master
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: A story about Shion Kaito,Hatsune Miku,Kagamine Rin and Len along with their Master. Presented to remind the death of my friend.


" _ **Thank You."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Vocaloid FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Created by: Namikawa Rin**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **The Vocaloids that mention in this story belongs to Crypton Future Media,not me.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Presented to remind the death of my friend**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Angst overload,character deaths,random character POV.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tokyo,year 2015._

My name is Hatsune Miku. I am a Vocaloid synthetizer,who will sang anything as long as the person who buys me composed any song.

Truth to be told,I remember that once I got a Master. She was kind to me,to Kagamine Rin- _chan,_ to Kagamine Len- _kun,_ to our beloved brother,Shion Kaito- _nii._ She was _really_ kind,to be exact.

Everyday,she would always to check on us,even when she's busy,or maybe bored when she got nothing to do. Truth to be told,I'm happy when she does that. She even didn't leaves anyone being ignored,even when Kaito- _nii_ always stands out than three of us.

Sometimes,I will sang an _Ievan Polkka_ song to entertain her,and sometimes Rin- _chan_ will sang _Daughter of Evil_ song,and Len- _kun_ sometimes sang _Servant of Evil_. And Kaito- _nii_? He's always been the special vocaloid amongst us,so he usually sang her a _Goodnight Master_. But still,even Kaito- _nii_ is special,she always treat all of us fairly. Everyone is same,and everyone is special to her.

I thought that happiness will last forever,but I was wrong. One day,I was singing _Gift From the Princess Who Brought Sleep_ ,and all of the sudden Master coughed hardly. She startled me,making me asked what happen. But yet,after she stopped,she didn't answer me. But she only gave me her sweet,yet kind and gentle smile.

And I swear,on that time,even slightly, _I could see a blood on her hand._

— **Rin—**

My name is Kagamine Rin. I always with my brother,Len. Master bought us for the first time,and both of us first meets our new brother, _Shion Kaito._

Master always prioritize Kaito for everything,and I always getting jealous by that. She always talking to Kaito on screen,like they were talking about something.

But,hey. I was wrong. On that time when she talking with Kaito,she was planning to buy _Hatsune Miku_ ,our new sister. She wanted to create a family for all of us,without making us feeling lonely.

And,yea. She came. A teal haired girl with cheerful smile and voice. Master tested her to sang,and I admit,her song was wonderful. Again,after that,Master would talk with Kaito,but this time Len was dragged along.

One day,when I was singing _Eletric Angel_ with Len,both of us saw Master coughing in a terrible way. I don't know what happened to her,so I asked her in a worry tone.

Len also ask the same question. It took some time to her coughs ceased,before she took a deep breath and just smiled towards her.

 _A kind,but somehow looked painful._

— **Len—**

Name's Kagamine Len. I was bought with Rin,a girl that programmed to be my twin. Master is the first one I have to met,before I also meet Kaito. Master is a kind person. When she's not a tight budget,she'll buy all of us our favorite foods. Bananas,leeks,oranges,and ice cream. But when she's on a tight budget,she only buys a cheap food for all of us. I don't really mind,since Master was living alone and currently working as a Mangaka.

I always sang her _I Like You,I Love You_ along with Rin,to express our love towards her. She would always compliment us while clapping her hands,and both of us really happy to hear that.

Until she called me out with Kaito. I was confused,why she want to talk with me even Kaito is special?

The answer is immediately answered when she coughed a bit. She told both of us that for a week,someone else will take care of us. I asked where she would going,but she didn't answered me clearly. Kaito also plastered a confused expression,before both of us stared each other.

One day,when Rin and I sang _Eletric Angel,_ Master coughed. I was startled hearing that,but Rin immediately asked what happened to her. I also asked her afterwards,but she didn't answered us. She only smiled.

 _In a painful way._

— **Kaito—**

I am Shion Kaito. The first Vocaloid that Master bought into her program. Really,I thought that she would be other masters I've ever met,but I was wrong. She was really kind to me,and always prioritize me rather than her manga. And when her script finally submitted,she talked to me about buying a new Vocaloid. And after that time,Rin and Len came to her program too. Miku soon followed,and four of us suddenly becomes a small family,along with Master as our parent— as our _mother._

I always caught Master coughing many times,even at the middle of the night. She looked so painful there,and her breaths looks ragged. Even in the dark,I could see her hands clenching her bed sheets tightly,and even,on those white coloured sheets,

 _A red,visible liquid can be seen flowing from her mouth._

— **Miku—**

I was cleaning her trash bin since there's too many unused program. Rin also using _Avira_ to checking the computer,while Len is cleaning the RAM as Kaito was checking his current status. Every morning,all of us will take turn who will greet Master in the morning,and today,all of us will greet her.

"I'm done~!" Rin said in a happy tone,closing Avira program and walked towards me.

"Same here." Len also done cleaning the RAM memory,walking towards me.

"Good job,you two! Kaito- _nii_ ,how about you?" I asked,turning my head towards Kaito that still checking himself.

"Almost. Don't you guys wanna check yourselves first?" He asked,turning his head to us.

"No need! Besides,today is the day where all of us greet Master!" Rin stated,raising her hand.

"I can't wait for it~!"

I could see Kaito smiling towards our childish siblings,before he chuckled and done checking himself.

"You're right. She should turn on her computer soon,so let's stand infront of the screen." Kaito said. I nodded my head,along with Rin and Len.

Four of us stood infront of the black screen,waiting it turns white to see our Master's face. The screen turns white,but when all of us about to greet,we could see Master was lying down on the bed,looked so tired.

"…Is she still sleeping?" Rin asked in confusement,blinking her eyes.

"I… Suppose?" I replied,even myself not sure if she's sleeping or just lying down.

We watched her for awhile,before I've just noticed something.

"Guys,her breath… It's slow."

Three of them immediately looked at me when I said that,before they also looked at Master.

"I'm sure all of you have seen Master has been coughing too much lately,right?" Kaito suddenly voiced after an awkward silence.

Three of us nodded. Yep,Master has been coughing too much lately,and it worries us.

"She's… Having a hemoptysis."

What? What is that? I looked at my brother in confusion,blinking my eyes in confusion.

"Master is having a lung cancer. That's why she's been coughing too much lately,and her coughs will spit blood." He explained again.

"W-what?! Then why did she…"

"…Never told us?" Len continued Rin's sentence,looking at Kaito in panic and worry.

"Because she loves us. She don't want us to worry about her too much." He said again.

"Last time,I saw her coughing hardly,clenching the bed sheets. Her bed already being stained by blood."

My eyes widens hearing that. I can't even believe about anything that Kaito said. Is it true? Is the blood I've seen last time…

 _Is she does sick from the start?_

"No way…" I finally voiced out. I stared at my master that was lying there on the bed. She looked fragile and helpless,and with that ragged breath and slow breathing just worries me more.

 _It feels like… She's been strangled._

"H-hey! Let's call Master's friend! Anyone is fine,as long as they can help her!" Rin panicked.

"No use,Rin. We can't contact anyone since we're inside her computer." Kaito said,shaking his head lightly.

"But we can use her Skype right? Or maybe her Facebook,Twitter,anything as long as it accessable by us right?" Len asked again. I stared at my Master for awhile,before I stormed off from the screen. I ignored all callings that Kaito directed towards me,and immediately I opened Twitter application.

I scrolled down the name on her Direct Message which she messaged last time,and the top name seems logged in 4 minutes ago. Immediately,I typed my words,and pressing the paper airplane icon.

 **[Ritsu,please help me!]**

 **[My cancer is getting worse. Call me an ambulance!]**

"Miku! What are you doing?!" Kaito asked me,I could hear their footsteps is getting closer to me.

"We can't just stay put! We need to contact someone!" I said,turning my head towards them.

"But Miku—"

 **[What?! Hold on,I'm going to your house right now!]**

Four of us saw that message,immediately I typed another reply.

 **[Thanks! Please hurry,Master is in danger!]**

"Miku- _nee_ ,you typed it wrong!" Rin panicked,looking at the sentence I've just sent to my Master's friend.

"It's okay. Master now got someone to take care of her. Let's hope she'll be fine." Kaito said,comforting three of us.

 _But hey,maybe Kaito was wrong._

— **Rin—**

It's already a week. Yet,Master condition just getting worsened. The young man that always came to our house to check on Master,even starts to growing helpless.

I even lost count how many Master being took away to the hospital. Her coughs just worsen,and more blood spits out from her mouth.

"…Please,don't take Master away so soon." I mumbled,hugging both of my knees and drowning my face in desperation.

 _I don't want her to leave us._

It'll be lonely. Len,me,Miku,and Kaito,all of us will be lonely without her. Because of her,our world is expanding and we know everything outside the screen.

And because of her…

 _We know how it feels to loving someone this much._

"Rin?"

I lifted my head up,looking at Miku who was walking towards me. She looked worried,before she patted my head lightly.

"Hey. Don't be like that. Master is a strong girl,you know? She'll be okay. I'm sure." She said towards me,smiling reassurely.

"…Really?" I asked,receiving a nod from her.

"Yep. Master will be okay. I'm sure."

 _Or so on._

— **Kaito—**

Two weeks passed so fast. In two weeks,we didn't see Master in the room anymore,after Ritsu took her to a nearby hospital to take care of.

Ritsu sometimes checked us,and in exchange we asked about Master,but he always answered us with such a troubled face.

And today,Ritsu didn't come. No one was checking us today,and my other siblings seemed lonely without Master. _Without our mother._

I could only release a sigh. It's not like I'm some kind of a Godfather that help Master to cure her disease.

 _But at least,I want to sang my song before her life ended._

 _Or maybe,let me touch her and grasp her hand,saying it's okay to her and everything will be okay._

But hey,I'm just a program. I can't go outside the screen. Even if I can,I don't know which hospital Ritsu took her.

" _Onii-chan._ "

I turned my head,founding Rin in verge of tears while grabbing my clothes.

"Is Master… Will never come back?"

It's painful when I heard that. I sighed softly,before I patted her head to assure her.

"She will come back. I'm sure." That's what I said.

 _Oh,I wish that's true._

— **Len—**

 _Please,God,even though I don't know if you really exist,please…_

 _Don't take Master away so soon. At least let us be on her side._

It's been a month. We were never being checked again by Ritsu. And Master's room just getting dusty day by day,and I hate that. It feels like there's ever no one lives inside this house.

And,I feel lonely. Rin also being whining all the times,asking me or Miku- _nee_ about Master.

Truth to be told,I even not sure if Master's condition is getting better. I mean,if she do getting better,should she already go back here and greet us with a happy smile as always? Why didn't she come back? Is she still sick?

 _Is her hemoptysis worsened?_

Man,if I could go outside the screen and went to Master's place… And can tell her about our status.

 _About her to tell everything will be okay._

"Len… Master's not coming back,isn't she?" Rin asked me. She looked like almost crying,hugging her knees tightly. I can't even answer if Master going to be back or not.

" _Let's just hope she'll be fine."_

— **Third Person POV—**

The four lonely vocaloids was sleeping. Rin,Len,Miku,and Kaito looked so worried about their master,who didn't come back even after a month or so. Four of them has a same wish to be granted:

 _To meet their Master at the end of her life._

But God never sleeps. Kaito,that hears some kind of weird noises outside the screen,wakes up from his slumber and walked to the darkened screen. A voice suddenly echoed.

" _Call your other siblings."_

He's shocked. He didn't really expect that,as he turned his head around in confusion.

"Who is that? Who are you?" He asked in panic.

" _Call your other siblings."_

The same words repeated. Kaito just blinked his eyes,before he shook his head and went to his siblings' room,intended to wakes them up just like the voice said.

Three of the sleeping Vocaloids awake from their slumber,and they went to the darkened screen along with their panicked brother.

" _Kaito,Rin,Len,and Miku."_

The voice called out,making Rin startled and looked around in confusement,same as Len. Miku's eyes also widens.

" _Do you want to see your Master?"_

"…Yes! I want to see my Master!" Rin answered after awhile,no hesitation in her tone.

" _So be it then. Close all of your eyes. But remember one thing. When your Master's life ended,all of you will dissappear,and your program will be infected by virus. Are you still okay with that?"_

"Yes! Yes,we are!" Four of them answered in unison immediately.

" _Fine then. Close your eyes."_

They did as be told. All of the sudden,they can sense a blinding light for a second. After they sense that light dissappeared,they opened their eyes,founding in a room that seemed like hospital.

"…What the…" Miku blinked in confusement. Three of them startled when Rin suddenly runs towards a bed,making them followed her.

"… _Master."_

Rin sobbed. Her tears flowing from her eyes,as her petite hands grabbed her Master's hand tightly,same as Len who grabbed her left hand,crying. Miku stared at her Master for awhile,before caressed her pale cheek,and patting her head.

 _Soft._

Kaito slicked her bangs that covered her face,making his Master is more visible to be seen by him now. Long eyelashes,being closed not really tight,and a pair of not really thick eyebrows.

 _She's beautiful._

Rin grasped her right hand tightly yet gently,and leaning her forehead into her Master's hand.

 _It's big,big enough to hold her hands,and Len._

Those four Vocaloids just stared her that was sleeping in silence,with such a slow breathing and heartbeat.

Rin stared at her Master,before she stopped her sobbing.

 _Now we can finally said… True words._

Len startled. His eyes widened for a second,before he continued.

 _We dedicated it… Only to you._

Miku and Kaito flinched for a second. The teal haired girl stayed silent for awhile,before she continued.

 _Thank you so much… Thank you so much…_

 _For letting us standing beside you._

 _Thank you so much… Thank you so much…_

 _For everyday that we spent together._

 _Thank you so much… Thank you so much…_

 _For everything that you already give to us._

 _Thank you so much… Thank you so much…_

 _We will sing for eternity…_

 _Thank you Master… Thank you so much…_

Four of them stopped singing,and starts crying after that. Kaito lowered his head,Miku covers her mouth,Rin was sobbing loudly,while Len is gritting his teeth to prevent his sobs.

"...Kai…to."

The blue haired man flinched,hearing the soft voice. He raised his head,looking at his Master.

"Ri…n."

Rin startled. She immediately stood up to see her Master face.

"Le…n."

The blonde haired boy raised his head with widening eyes after hearing his name being called.

"Mi…ku…"

The teal haired girl nodded her head hearing that,covering her mouth to prevent her sobs.

"Thank… You."

For a second,a tear dropped from her closed right eye,before a smile was curved on her lips. The same, _gentle smile she always show._

The heartbeat detector turns monotone suddenly. Four of them startled hearing that,before they finally cried out loud to call out their Master.

"No,no! Master,please don't leave us!" Kaito begged,his tears was flowing hardly from his blue eyes.

"Master,please don't go! I beg you!" Miku said,shaking her master's body lightly while crying.

"Master! Master! Don't leave me and Len!" Rin cried out,sobbing loudly.

"Please don't go! Master!" Len called out,gripping her hand a bit tighter.

But it's useless. She won't answer all of those calls.

 _She's gone._

"…No way…"

Miku voiced after they silenced for awhile. Four of them cried loudly,calling their Master again and again,begging her to not go.

But it's useless. She's gone,and her breaths also stopped. Only a smiling face of her can be seen.

"It's useless,guys. She's gone. We can't take her back." Kaito stated,clenching his fists tightly.

"Remember that voice said what? We need to go. Our body will dissappear."

"But,but–!" Rin cried out,before she looked at her smiling Master.

"…Uuu. Alright then." She nodded her head slowly.

"Len,let's go."

Len stayed silent for awhile. He only nodded his head,a few sobs can be heard from him. He stood up,and walked next to Rin.

"…Let's say it together." Kaito said,as the four of them glows. They nodded,grabbing each other hands,before they said…

" _Thank you,Master. We love you,and please rest in peace."_

And thus,their body dissappeared. The computer back at the house was broken all of the sudden,the system also being shut down by itself.

The doctors and nurses that founds the young mangaka's body looked shocked. She was _smiling_ ,like there's no regret for her leaving the world.

The other patients in the next room next to that mangaka's room said that there's someone singing her a song,saying thank you so many times.

 _And they believed,that mangaka has been visited by the angels_.

— _ **END—**_


End file.
